The present invention relates to novel antagonists of endothelin useful as pharmaceutical agents, to methods for their production, to pharmaceutical compositions which include these compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and to pharmaceutical methods of treatment. More particularly, the compounds of the present invention are antagonists of endothelin useful in treating elevated levels of endothelin, acute and chronic renal failure, essential renovascular malignant and pulmonary hypertension, cerebral infarction and cerebral ischemia, cerebral vasospasm, cirrhosis, septic shock, congestire heart failure, endotoxic shock, subarachnoid hemorrhage, arrhythmias, asthma, preeclampsia, atherosclerotic disorders including Raynaud's disease and restenosis, angina, cancer, ischemic disease, gastric mucosal damage, hemorrhagic shock, ischemic bowel disease, diabetes, and benign prostatic hyperplasia.
Endothelin-1 (ET-1), a potent vasoconstrictor, is a 21 amino acid bicyclic peptide that was first isolated from cultured porcine aortic endothelial cells. Endothelin-1, is one of a family of structurally similar bicyclic peptides which include; ET-2, ET-3, vasoactive intestinal contractor (VIC), and the sarafotoxins (SRTXs).
Endothelin is involved in many human disease states.
Several in vivo studies with ET antibodies have been reported in disease models. Left coronary artery ligation and reperfusion to induce myocardial infarction in the rat heart, caused a 4- to 7-fold increase in endogenous endothelin levels. Administration of ET antibody was reported to reduce the size of. the infarction in a dose-depending manner (Watanabe T., et al., "Endothelin in Myocardial Infarction," Nature (Lond.) 1990;344:114). Thus, ET may be involved in the pathogenesis of congestire heart failure and myocardial ischemia (Marguiles K. B., et al., "Increased Endothelin in Experimental Heart Failure," Circulation 1990;82:2226).
Studies by Kon and colleagues using anti-ET antibodies in an ischemic kidney model, to deactivate endogenous ET, indicated the peptide's involvement in acute renal ischemic injury (Kon V., et al., "Glomerular Actions of Endothelin In vivo," J. Clin. Invest. 1989;83:1762). In isolated kidneys, preexposed to specific antiendothelin antibody and then challenged with cyclosporine, the renal perfusate flow and glomerular filtration rate increased, while renal resistance decreased as compared with isolated kidneys preexposed to a nonimmunized rabbit serum. The effectiveness and specificity of the anti-ET antibody were confirmed by its capacity to prevent renal deterioration caused by a single bolus dose (150 pmol) of synthetic ET, but not by infusion of angiotensin II, norepinephrine, or the thromboxane A.sub.2 mimetic U-46619 in isolated kidneys (Perico N., et al., "Endothelin Mediates the Renal Vasoconstriction Induced by Cyclosporine in the Rat," J. Am. Soc. Nephrol. 1990;1:76).
Others have reported inhibition of ET-1 or ET-2-induced vasoconstriction in rat isolated thoracic aorta using a monoclonal antibody to ET-1 (Koshi T., et al., "Inhibition of Endothelin (ET)-1 and ET-2-Induced Vasoconstriction by Anti-ET-1 Monoclonal Antibody," Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1991;39:1295).
Combined administration of ET-1 and ET-1 antibody to rabbits showed significant inhibition of the blood pressure (BP) and renal blood flow responses (Miyamori I., et al., Systemic and Regional Effects of Endothelin in Rabbits: Effects of Endothelin Antibody," Clin. Exp. Pharmacol. Physiol. 1990;17:691).
Other investigators have reported that infusion of ET-specific antibodies into spontaneously hypertensive rats (SHR) decreased mean arterial pressure (MAP), and increased glomerular filtration rate and renal blood flow. In the control study with normotensive Wistar-Kyoto rats (WKY), there were no significant changes in these parameters (Ohno A., Effects of Endothelin-Specific Antibodies and Endothelin in Spontaneously Hypertensive Rats," J. Tokyo Women's Med, Coll. 1991;61:951).
In addition, elevated levels of endothelin have been reported in several disease states (see Table I below).
Burnett and co-workers recently demonstrated that exogenous infusion of ET (2.5 ng/kg/mL) to anesthetized dogs, producing a doubling of the circulating concentration, did have biological actions (Lerman A., et al., "Endothelin has Biological Actions at Pathophysiological Concentrations," Circulation 1991;83:1808). Thus heart rate and cardiac output decreased in association with increased renal and systemic vascular resistances and antinatriuresis. These studies support a role for endothelin in the regulation of cardiovascular, renal, and endocrine function.
In congestive heart failure in dogs and humans, a significant 2- to 3-fold elevation of circulating ET levels has been reported (Rodeheffer R. J., et al., "Circulating Plasma Endothelin Correlates With the Severity of Congestlye Heart Failure in Humans," Am. J. Hypertension 1991;4:9A).
The distribution of the two cloned receptor subtypes, termed ET.sub.A and ET.sub.B, have been studied extensively (Arai H., et al., Nature 1990;348:730, Sakurai, T., et al., Nature 1990;348:732). The ET.sub.A, or vascular smooth muscle receptor, is widely distributed in cardiovascular tissues and in certain regions of the brain (hin H. Y., et al., Proc. Natl, Acad, Sci. 1991;88:3185). The ET.sub.B receptor, originally cloned from rat lung, has been found in rat cerebellum and in endothelial cells, although it is not known if the ET.sub.B receptors are the same from these sources. The human ET receptor subtypes have been cloned and expressed (Sakamoto A., et al., Biochem, Biophys. Res, Chem. 1991;178:656, Hosoda K., et al., FEBS Lett. 1991;287:23). The ET.sub.A receptor clearly mediates vasoconstriction and there have been a few reports implicating the ET.sub.B receptor in the initial vasodilatory response to ET (Takayanagi R., et al., FEBS Lett. 1991;282:103). However, recent data has shown that the ET.sub.B receptor can also mediate vasoconstriction in some tissue beds (Panek R. L., et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 1992;183(2):566).
A recent study showed that selective ET.sub.B agonists caused only vasodilation in the rat aortic ring, possibly through the release of EDRF from the endothelium (ibid). Thus, reported selective ET.sub.B agonists, for example, the linear analog ET[1,3,11,15-Ala] and truncated analogs ET[6-21,1,3,11,15-A1a], ET[8-21,11,15-A1a], and N-Acetyl-ET[10-21,11,15-A1a] caused vasorelaxation in isolated, endothelium-intact porcine pulmonary arteries (Saeki T., et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 1991;179:286). However, some ET analogs are potent vasoconstrictors in the rabbit pulmonary artery, a tissue that appears to possess an ET.sub.B, nonselective type of receptor (ibid).
Plasma endothelin-1 levels were dramatically increased in a patient with malignant hemangioendothelioma (Nakagawa K., et al., Nippon Hifuka Gakkai Zasshi 1990;100:1453-1456).
The ET receptor antagonist BQ-123 has been shown to block ET-1 induced bronchoconstriction and tracheal smooth muscle contraction in allergic sheep providing evidence for expected efficacy in bronchopulmonary diseases such as asthma (Noguchi, et al., Am. Rev. Respir. Dis, 1992;145(4 Part 2):A858).
Circulating endothelin levels are elevated in women with preeclampsia and correlate closely with serum uric acid levels and measures of renal dysfunction. These observations indicate a role for ET in renal constriction in preeclampsia (Clark B. A., et al., Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 1992;166:962-968).
Plasma immunoreactive endothelin-1 concentrations are elevated in patients with sepsis and correlate with the degree of illness and depression of cardiac output (Pittett J., et al., Ann Surg, 1991;213(3):262).
In addition the ET-1 antagonist BQ-123 has been evaluated in a mouse model of endotoxic shock. This ET.sub.A antagonist significantly increased the survival rate in this model (Toshiaki M., et al., 20.12.90. EP 0 436 189 A1).
Endothelin is a potent agonist in the liver eliciting both sustained vasoconstriction of the hepatic vasculature and a significant increase in hepatic glucose output (Gandhi C. B., et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 1990;265(29):17432). In addition, increased levels of plasma ET-1 have been observed in microalbuminuric insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus patients indicating a role for ET in endocrine disorders such as diabetes (Collier A., et al., Diabetes Care 1992;15(8):1038).
ET.sub.A antagonist receptor blockade has been found to produce an antihypertensive effect in normal to low renin models of hypertension with a time course similar to the inhibition of ET-1 pressor responses (Basil M. K., et al., J. Hypertension 1992; 10-(Suppl 4):S49). The endothelins have been shown to be arrhythmogenic, and to have positive chronotropic and inotropic effects, thus ET receptor blockade would be expected to be useful in arrhythmia and other cardiovascular disorders (Han S.-P., et al., Life Sci, 1990;46:767).
The widespread localization of the endothelins and their receptors in the central nervous system and cerebrovascular circulation has been described (Nikolov R. K., et al., Drugs of Today 1992;28(5):303-310). Intracerebroventricular administration of ET-1 in rats has been shown to evoke several behavioral effects. These factors strongly suggest a role for the ETs in neurological disorders. The potent vasoconstrictor action of Ets on isolated cerebral arterioles suggests the importance of these peptides in the regulation of cerebrovascular tone. Increased ET levels have been reported in some CNS disorders, i.e., in the CSF of patients with subarachnoid hemorrhage and in the plasma of women with preeclampsia. Stimulation with ET-3 under conditions of hypoglycemia have been shown to accelerate the development of striatal damage as a result of an influx of extracellular calcium. Circulating or locally produced ET has been suggested to contribute to regulation of brain fluid balance through effects on the choroid plexus and CSF production. ET-1 induced lesion development in a new model of local ischemia in the brain has been described.
Circulating and tissue endothelin immunoreactivity is increased more than twofold in patients with advanced atherosclerosis (Lerman A., etal., New England J. Med. 1991;325:997-1001). Increased endothelin immunoreactivity has also been associated with Buerger's disease (Kanno K., etal., J. Amer. Med, Assoc. 1990;264:2868) and Raynaud's phenomenon (Zamora M. R., et al., Lancet 1990;336:1144-1147).
An increase of circulating endothelin levels was observed in patients that underwent percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) (Tahara A., et al., Metab. Clin. Exp, 1991;40:1235-1237).
Increased plasma levels of endothelin have been measured in rats and humans (Stewart D. J., et al., Ann. Internal Medicine 1991;114:464-469) with pulmonary hypertension.
Elevated levels of endothelin have also been measured in patients suffering from ischemic heart disease (Yasuda M., et al., Amer. Heart J, 1990;119:801-806) and either stable or unstable angina (Stewart J. T., et al., Br. Heart J. 1991;66:7-9).
Infusion of an endothelin antibody 1 hour prior to and 1 hour after a 60 minute period of renal ischaemia resulted in changes in renal function versus control. In addition, an increase in glomerular platelet-activating factor was attributed to endothelin (Lopez-Farre A., et al., J. Physiology 1991;444:513-522). In patients with chronic renal failure as well as in patients on regular hemodialysis, treatment mean plasma endothelin levels were significantly increased (Stockenhuber F., et al., Clin. Sci. (Lond.) 1992;82:255-258).
Local intra-arterial administration of endothelin has been shown to induce small intestinal mucosal damage in rats in a dose-dependent manner (Mirua S., et al., Digestion 1991;48:163-172). Furthermore, it has been shown that an anti-ET-1 antibody reduced ethanol-induced vasoconstriction in a concentration-dependent manner (Masuda E., et al., Am. J. Physiol, 1992;262:G785-G790). Elevated endothelin levels have been observed in patients suffering from Crohn's disease and ulcerative coliris (Murch S. H., et al., Lancet 1992;339:381-384).
The nonpeptide endothelin antagonist RO 46-2005 has been reported to be effective in models of acute renal ischemia and subarachnoid hemorrhage in rats (Clozel M., et al., "Pathophysiological role of endothelin revealed by the first orally active endothelin receptor antagonist," Nature, 1993:365:759). In addition, the ET.sub.A antagonist BQ-123 has been shown to prevent early cerebral vasospasm following subarachnoid hemorrhage (Clozel M. and Watanabe H., Life Sci. 1993;52:825-834).
Most recently an ET.sub.A selective antagonist demonstrated an oral antihypertensive effect (Stein P. D., et al., "The Discovery of Sulfonamide Endothelin Antagonists and the Development of the Orally Active ET.sub.A Antagonist 5-(Dimethylamino)-N-(3,4-dimethyl-5-isoxazolyl)-1-naphthalenesulfonamide, "J. Med. Chem., 1994;37:329-331).
Furthermore, a specific ET.sub.A /ET.sub.B receptor antagonist (see WO93 08799A1 and Elliott J. D., et al., J. Med. Chem., 1994;37:1553-7) has demonstrated reduced neointimal formation after angioplasty (Douglas S. A., et al., Circ. Res., 1994;75:190-7).
Furthermore, a specific ET.sub.A /ET.sub.B receptor antagonist, SB 209670 (Elliott J. D., et al., J. Med. Chem., 1994;37(11):1553-7) has demonstrated reduced neointimal formation after angioplasty (Douglas S. A., et al., Circ. Res., 1994;75(1):190-7).
TABLE I ______________________________________ Plasma Concentrations of ET-1 in Humans ET Plasma Levels Condition Normal Control Reported (pg/mL) ______________________________________ Atherosclerosis 1.4 3.2 pmol/L Surgical operation 1.5 7.3 Buerger's disease 1.6 4.8 Takayasu's arteritis 1.6 5.3 Cardiogenic shock 0.3 3.7 Congestive heart failure (CHF) 9.7 20.4 Mild CHF 7.1 11.1 Severe CHF 7.1 13.8 Dilated cardiomyopathy 1.6 7.1 Preeclampsia 10.4 pmol/L 22.6 pmol/L Pulmonary hypertension 1.45 3.5 Acute myocardial infarction 1.5 3.3 (several reports) 6.0 11.0 0.76 4.95 0.50 3.8 Subarachnoid hemorrhage 0.4 2.2 Crohn's Disease 0-24 fmol/mg 4-64 fmol/mg Ulcerative colitis 0-24 fmol/mg 20-50 fmol/mg Cold pressor test 1.2 8.4 Raynaud's phenomenon 1.7 5.3 Raynaud's/hand cooling 2.8 5.0 Hemodialysis &lt;7 10.9 (several reports) 1.88 4.59 Chronic renal failure 1.88 10.1 Acute renal failure 1.5 10.4 Uremia before hemodialysis 0.96 1.49 Uremia after hemodialysis 0.96 2.19 Essential hypertension 18.5 33.9 Sepsis syndrome 6.1 19.9 Postoperative cardiac 6.1 11.9 Inflammatory arthritides 1.5 4.2 Malignant hemangioendothelioma 4.3 16.2 (after removal) ______________________________________
WO 93/01169 covers 3-aryl-2-aminopropane derivatives of formula (I) and their salts and products ##STR1## Q=phenyl, naphthyl, indoyl, benzothiophenyl, benzofuranyl, benzyl, or indazolyl, each optionally substituted;
Z=O, S, or NR.sub.8 ; PA0 R.sub.8 =H or 1-6C alkyl; PA0 X, Y=H, or together form .dbd.O; PA0 R.sub.1, R.sub.2 =H, 1-6C alkyl (optionally substituted with OH, CN, CORc, CO.sub.2 Rc, CONRcRd, or NRcRD), phenyl (1-4C alkyl) (optionally ring-substituted by one or more of 1-6 C alkyl, 1-6C alkoxy, halo or CF.sub.3), CORc, CO.sub.2 Rc, CONRcRd, CONRcCOORd, SO.sub.2 Rc; PA0 Rc, Rd=H, 1-12C alkyl or phenyl (optionally substituted by one or more of 1-6C alkyl, 1-6C alkoxy, halo, or CF.sub.3); PA0 R.sub.3 =H or 1-6C alkyl; PA0 R.sub.4 =H, 1-6C alkyl or phenyl (optionally substituted by 1-3 gps. chosen from 1-6C alkyl, 2-6C alkenyl, 2- 6C alkynyl, halo, CN, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, Me.sub.3 Si, ORa, SRa, SORa, NRaRb, NRaCORb, NRaCO.sub.2 Rb, CO.sub.2 Ra and CONRaRb); PA0 Ra, Rb=H, 1-6C alkyl, Ph, or CF.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.5 =phenyl (optionally substituted by 1-3 gps as described above for the phenyl gr R.sub.4). PA0 Z=O or S; PA0 R.sub.1 =H, 1-6C alkyl (optionally substituted with OH, CN, CORa, COORa, CONRaRb, CO(1-4C)alkyl NRaRb, CONRa(1-4C) alkyl CONRaRb or NRaRb), phenyl (1-4C)alkyl (optionally substituted in the Ph ring by one or more of Q); PA0 Q=1-6C alkyl, 1-6C alkoxy, halo, or CF.sub.3, 2-6C alkylene, CORa, COORa, CONERa, CO(1-6C) alkylhalo, CO ( 1- 6C) - alkylNRaRb, or CONRa (1- 6C) alkylCONRaRb; PA0 Ra, Rb=H, 1-6C alkyl or Ph or phenyl(1-4C)alkyl both optionally ring substituted by Q; PA0 R.sub.2 =R.sub.1 but is not H; or PA0 R.sub.1 +R.sub.2 =a chain (CH.sub.2).sub.p optionally substituted by OXO, and in which one CH.sub.2 gp. is optionally replaced with O or NRx; PA0 p=4or5; PA0 Rx=H or 1-6C alkyl PA0 R.sub.3 =H or 1-6C alkyl; PA0 R.sub.4 =H, 1-6C alkyl or Ph (optionally substituted by one or more of Q); PA0 Q.sup.1 =1-6C alkyl, 2-6C alkenyl, 2-6 alkynyl halo, CN, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, SiMe.sub.3, SRc, SORc, SO.sub.2 Rc, ORc, NRcRd, NRcCORd, NRcCOORd, COORc, or CONRcRd); PA0 Rc, Rd=H, 1-6C alkyl, Ph, or CF.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.5 =(CH.sub.2).sub.q phenyl. PA0 X+Y=O; PA0 R.sub.6 =H or 1-6C alkyl PA0 Z=O, S, or NR.sub.6 ; PA0 R.sub.1, R.sub.2 =N, 1-6C alkyl (optionally substituted by OH, CN, CORa, COORa, CONRaRb, CO(1-4C)alkyl NRaRb, CONRa(1-4C)alkyl CONRaRb, or NRaRb) phenyl (1-4C)alkyl (optionally substituted by one or more Q), 2-6Calkylene, CO(1-6C)alkylhalo, CORa, COORa, CONHRa, CO(1-4C)alkyl NRaRb, or CONRa(1-4C) alkyl CONRaRb; or R.sub.1 +R.sub.2 =form a chain (CH.sub.2).sub.p in which one nonterminal CH.sub.2 group is optionally replaced with O or NR.sub.6 ; PA0 Q=1-6C alky, 1-6C alkoxy, halo, or CF.sub.3 ; PA0 p=4 or 5; PA0 Ra,Rb=H, 1-6C alkyl or Ph or phenyl (1-4C)alkyl (both optionally ring substituted by Q); PA0 R.sub.3 =H or 1-6C alkyl PA0 R.sub.4 =H, 1-6C alkyl or Ph (optionally substituted by one or more of Q.sup.1); PA0 Q.sup.1 =1-6C alkyl, 3-6C alkenyl, 2-6C alkynyl, halo, CN, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, SiMe, SRc, SORc, S02Rc, ORc, NRcRd, RcCORd, NRcCOORd, COORc, or CONRcRd; PA0 Rc,Rd=H, 1-6C alky, Ph, or CF.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.5 =(CH.sub.2).sub.q phenyl (optionally ring substituted by one ore more Q.sup.1); PA0 q=0, 3; PA0 R.sub.7, R.sub.8 =n, RP, Q.sub.1 ; PA0 m, n=0 to 4. PA0 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are H, optionally substituted C.sub.1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted phenyl(C.sub.1-4 alkyl), C.sub.2-6 alkenyl, C.sub.2-6 alkynyl, COR.sup.a, COOR.sup.a, COC.sub.1-6 alkylhalo, COC.sub.1-6 alkylNR.sup.a R.sup.b, CON-R.sup.12 C.sub.1-6 alkylCONR.sup.a R.sup.b, CONR.sup.a R.sup.b, or SO.sub.2 R.sup.a, or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 together form a chain (CH.sub.2).sub.q optionally substituted by oxo where one methylene group may optionally be replaced by O or NR.sup.x ; PA0 R.sup.3 is H, C.sub.1-6 alkyl, or C.sub.2-6 alkenyl; PA0 R.sup.4 is optionally substituted phenyl(C.sub.1-3 alkyl); PA0 X and Y are H, or X and Y together are=0; and PA0 Z is O, S, or NR.sup.7 ; PA0 are tachykinin antagonists.
The compounds are disclosed as especially useful in the treatment of pain or nociception, inflammation, migraine, and posthepatic neurolgia.
WO 93/01165 covers 2-aryl-2-amino ethane derivatives of formula (I) and their salts or prodrugs ##STR2## Q=optionally substituted Ph, heteroaryl, or naphthyl; X, Y=H, 1-6C alkyl, 2-6C alkenyl or X+Y=O;
The compounds are disclosed as useful for treating pain, inflammation, anxiety, psychosis, schizophrenia, dementia, Downs syndrome, demyelinating diseases, respiratory diseases, allergy, etc.
WO 93/01159 covers fused tricyclic derivatives of formula (I) and their salts and prodrugs ##STR3## Q=a group of formula (i) in which one or both of the Ph rings can be replaced by a heteroaryl moiety; ##STR4## W=a bond, O, S, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, CH.dbd.CH, or NR.sub.6 ; X,Y=H; or
The compounds are disclosed as useful for treating pain, inflammation, anxiety, psychosis, schizophrenia, dementia, Downs syndrome, demyelinating diseases, respiratory diseases, allergy, etc.
EPA522808 discloses compounds of formula (I), and salts and products thereof: ##STR5## wherein Q is R.sub.9 CR.sub.10 R.sub.11 or CH.sub.2 R.sub.9 CR.sub.10 R.sub.11 where R.sub.9 is H or OH and R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 are optionally substituted benzyl, C.sub.5-7 cycloalkyl, or (C.sub.5-7 cycloalkyl)methyl;
The compounds are disclosed as being useful for pain, inflammation, migraine, and posttherapeutic neuralgia.
Table I below shows the plasma concentration of ET-1 in humans suffering from various conditions.